Diaries of a High School Gumi
by lilarinofanficgoddess
Summary: Gumi is the new girl at Yamaha C. High School. She has various flops. The biggest one of all is when she accidentally dumps her lunch on the head of the most popular guy in school, Len Kagamine. Will she manage to muster through high school? T for mild language. BANANACARROT, Len x Gumi.
1. Entry 1: First is the Worst!

**Hey, lilarino here! This is a Len x Gumi fanfic, though it won't seem quite like it in the first chapter**

**Reviews are sincerely appreciated and I will consider suggestions for the story~**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

Well... um this is awkward to start a diary entry...

Erm... how can I begin?

Ah! I'm gonna introduce myself.

Well... I'm Gumi Megpoid, age of 15.

I just transferred from Crypton Y. High School to Yamada C. High.

Well... The new uniforms are. Well. Different.

Let's say, Gakupo (my 'beloved' older cousin/legal guardian) sent the wrong measurements...

Now the skirt is about well...

2 inches above my mid-thigh and I swear if I bend over my 'Fruit-of-Loomies' are clear into the open.

Yeah... by the words being written in you seeming witty, you think I must think I'm open, right?

W.R.O.N.G Totally WRONG. Wrong, like how my first day of school went.

Being in a new school equals starting off with a completely blank slate.

Yours truely never had that big of a social life one or two friends at school.

But that's where I kept them... At school.

Well, unlike my old school Yamada High is walking distance...

Yay. (If you can't tell, that was in a sarcastic manner)

Though, I happen to have the grace of a water buffalo. I even trip on flat ground.

Who else does that?

So here goes this oaf (also known as myself) tripping over almost every single sidewalk crack.

Oh, what a sight THAT must have been! (Again, with the sarcasm)

Once your gracefulness arrived at the first few steps of the entrance to a jungle (or the synonym of highschool)

guess exactly what she does.

Falls flat on her face while everyone else is watching.

Is there anyone to offer her a hand? No.

Anyone to ask if she's ok?

No.

Anyone who laughs at her?

Unfortunately, yes.

Well, I just hope with all my might this impression of me doesn't last

Of course, with my luck it absolutely HAD to be the rage of the school.

"Oh, have you heard about that klutzy green-haired freak? Green is SO Miku's color anyways!"

Or, "Geez, loner alert strong at 4 bars!"

Yup. Nice welcome. I feel the love. (Am I just in a sarcastic mood today, or what?)

My schedule reads-

*1st period- Math (Great, adding gibberish to gibberish makes PERFECT sense!)

*2nd period- English (Hmmmmmmmm... if my brain doesn't shrivel up of boredom, it's not THAT bad)

*3rd period- Physical Education (Why should P.E even be in school, the only thing I come out with is the B.O of sweat)

*4th period- Lunch (Macaroni slop? I'll PASS)

*5th period- Free-hour (Probably is going to be the highlight of my day...)

*6th period- Science (God PLEASE let me not make anything explode unless it is supposed to!

*7th period- Homeroom (This may not be as bad...)

Well... right now I'm in math reviewing this 'Matrices' crap while some kid next to me is picking his nose...ew.

The girl to my other side is shooting me death glares... Meiko is her name I think...

Well, so far high school here in Yamada is a total drum roll please... FLOP!

P.E was painful.

Physically AND mentally.

With me having the physical capability of a goldfish it was a no-brainer that the other team would be proclaimed victorious!

The sport was dodgeball. The thing about highschool dodgeball or highschool in general is that it has a dog-eat-dog mentality.

The other team had Luka Megurine, tall, tanned, with silky salmon hair and is athletic to the C!

Our team was decreasing like a bug swatter against helpless fruit flies (yes, thats how bad it was).

"What is that?" Teto Kasane pointed out at the girls' locker room as you slipped out of my bag.

"Aherm... n-nothing j-just my r-r-reading log...heh heh" I stuttered.

Wink, wink ;) yup, reading log!

"O...kay?" Teto responded with an expression saying 'psh, she is as bad as the rumors, after all'.

I mentaly facepalmed myself, why can't I make friends?

GAH. Lunch was HOR-RI-BLE!

I'm furiuosly scribbling into balancing on top of a toilet in the girl's bathroom.

It smells nasty.

Like 'Twilight Woods' perfume from 'Bath & Body Works' and fresh tampon.

FYI: NOT a pleasant scent.

Lemme tell you, they won't be making that into an air freshiner anytime soon!

Now, back to what happened at lunch.

So, carrying my 'slop-on-a-tray' I headed to the loners' table.

So the most popular girl in school *cough cough* Miku trips me.

Now, can you guess where the slop lands?

Of course, with the impecable luck of yours truely the macaroni & barf lands on the head of Len Kagamine.

Len is one of the most popular guys in Yamada from what heard, at least recieving 3 love letters at his locker a day.

After that happened the whole cafeteria went silent and I ran as fast as my legs could take me before tears would show up.

I swear 'Gumi Megpoid- Died of embarassement will be on my tombestone.

Ah ha! There's the bell!

Finally! School was a TOTAL nightmare!

Gah... people keep on calling me four-foot now...

That prick Gakupo is STILL making me go to school tommorow

Utterly exausted,

Gumi

* * *

**Hoped ya liked it ;3**

**Remember, REVIEW!**

**Also, if you want to see a character in a specific role, lemme know! (Example: Miku as the bitchy prep)**

**See ya!**

**Press the Button Below for Cookies**


	2. Entry 2: Is There Sunshine after Storms?

**Yo yo yo~! Lilarin-to-da-O is here again ;3**

**Hopefully everyone will find this chapter to be more interesting in contrast to the previous chapter ^^;**

**Thank you to you all who reviewed (hint, hint: Forever Lazy, Fruitloops25, and** **PinkRoseStories ), it makes me so happy!~ ^w^**

**Through their request two new characters will appear! *squeels* Read to see! **

**Remember to review more and tell me anymore characters you would like to see.**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESSS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID WHAT SO EVER**

* * *

Aherm, yup Gumi again...

I'm sorry... it's just TOO awkward without a greeting, so let's think of something!

Hey-erm, no

'Su-nope!

. .

Yeah, maybe we can save it for now because you won't believe this!

I have ... DRUM ROLL PUH-LEASE!

...

FRIENDS! !

Now, let me tell you about this mircale

So yours truely woke up at 6 am (an hour early),

Dashed to school half the time yelling stuff like "AH, FIRE HYDRANT!" or "Why would people spit gum out on the side walks? There ARE

trashcans!".

Well... when I arrived at school, I thought it would be relatively vacant.

Oh Gumi, Gumi, Gumi!

Little did I know, so I went one place where I knew it would be safe.

The library.

With no class until half an hour the only people there would be nerds.

When in the library I kept eye contact to a strict minimum... to uh... you know, keep a low profile.

ESPECIALLY after what happened yesterday when macabarf got macadumped.. hehe...

Why couldn't it be on the _floor?_

Or anywhere else?_  
_

Now back to the case, at the library, right?

So it only seemed natural to hide my face with books at the moment, and it was morning so my instinct was the only thing to

follow.

Due to yours' truely having 'ultra-clumsy-sense' something absolutely _HAS_ to go wrong.

And it does.

Eheh... weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, apparently one cannot see another while having 7 text books stacked in her arms.. heh

Read closely, as this is my first EVER lucky moment at Yamaha C. High..

Turns, out the girl Aoki is pretty nice!

...and my first friend *cough cough*

Now... _At the library_

Me: *falling* A~a~a~ah!

Aoki: *gets hit with a textbook*

Me: OhmygodI'msosorry,pleasedon'thurt me!

Aoki: Relax, I'm fine! *giggles*

Yah see?

And I swear her hair is so lustorous, I wanna touch it, teehee!~

Apparently Aoki saw this as a friendship because at lunch, guess what?

IWASINVITEDTOHERTABLESQEEEE!

There was a girl named Defoko and Teto was there.

There was also some random person, which I worry about right now because... well, she was passed out and drooling on her salad...

After lunch I met ANOTHER friend.

Lemme get you into the scene

_It's science and the fabulous Gumi Megpoid has yet to find a partner..._

So the teacher assigns me to Neru Akita, which then I was praying she had a decent brain on her.

Neru was just chipping away at her nail polish as if she didn't have one care in the world.

I was curious about what her shirt said so I slowly lowered my glasses.

Gill de Reen

Thill gre Keen?

Nope.

It said "Kill the Green" with a picture of Miku's head crossed out.

As soon as the teacher, Mr. Leon left, Neru spat, "So that Miku bitch got to you too, huh?"

Inside I was shocked but on the outside I just slowly nodded my head.

"Heh, of course she did, I mean- EVERYONE saw what happened yesterday!"

Gee Neru. Way to make me feel better!

With that stinging remark of Neru's I just stared at the ground and gulped.

"Sorry..." sheepish Neru said in a small voice.

"F-f-for wh-what...?" I _confidently_ replied.

"About bringing it up like that and everything..." Neru said still sheepish.

Then one of the jocks Nigaito pointed and snickered when Neru took him by the wrist, pinned him to a wall, then said...

"YOU PROBABLY DON'T HAVE BALLS, SO I'LLL MAKE GROW SOME, RIP THEM OFF AND THEN HANG YOU BY YOUR INTESTINES! GOT IT?"

Everyone in the hall went, "..."

Oh.. I just got a text from Aoki to catch a movie this weekend! SQEEEEEE!

I'll ask if I can bring Neru along!

OHMYGODTHISISTOTALLYAWESOME!

I told Gakupo and he told me to calm down and take deep breaths.

I'MSTILLEXCITED!

Gah... I'm such a spaz when it comes to these things...

But I still cannot WAIT!

I hope it's not a scary movie...

Scary movies aren't my uh... 'forte'...

*cough*Liketheyscarethecrapoutofme*cough*

Oh! Aoki FINALLY replied and said Neru can come!

OH! What am I going to wear?

How much money should I bring?

When should I arrive?

Will Neru reject my offer?

Oh man... I really _did _have no friends!

GOD HELP ME!

Wish me some good genuine luck, journal!

I certainly am going to need it...

Stressin' & Fessin',

Gumi

* * *

**So... what do ya think of the chapter?**

**REMEMBER: reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**

**Let me know if you think there is anything else that can improve it or if there are any characters you'd like to see!**

**So awesome and REVIEW teehee~**

**Was there anything bad about the plot? **

**LEMME know by pm or reviewing!**

**See ya! Lilarino, OUT!**

**Press the Button Below for Awesomeness**


	3. Entry 3: Pass thewaiWHAT?

**Yo, fanfic readers, Lilarino here! Again!**

**Anyways, I'm here to thank the following readers for being awesometastical enough to review!**

**Fruitloops25: Anytime! Heehee, thanks for reading on and reviewing. Keep being awesome ;3**

**SebastianaADemonGirl: You really thinks so? Thanks! And I don't look forward to stopping anytime soon!**

**AunKhoune: IKR? The scent is REALLY old lady-ish! Thank you so much for complimenting my story, I geniunely **

**hope good fortune rains upon you at your new school.**

**Bananarrot: Don't be sorrry! In fact I LOVE people telling me what's wrong with my story so it can improve it, and **

**about the closet otaku thing; I read LenxGumi fanfics and in most of them, she's a closet otaku but I'll tone down **

**the spaz. I also love GakuXLuka so I'll guarantee that you'll definetly see some at least by the end of the story. (I **

**also love the movie theater suggestion, so it's going to be used for this chapter. Dun worry, I'll give you credit at the **

**end!**

**AllyxLurvesYou: Thank you so much for saying such kind compliments! It's reviews like yours that I keep on writing for!**

**OH MY GOD MY READERS ARE DA BEST!**

**Anways, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating soon because I had an EXTREME case of writer's block, though I love you all!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy Diaries of a High School Gumi-Chapter 3#: Entry 3: Pass the-wai-WHAT?**

**DICLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING LISCENCED**

* * *

Hey Diary-Journal thingy,

Yeah.. the greeting still is awkward, isn't it?

Well, I'm at the movie theater with Aoki, Neru and Teto while watching *Snow White & The Huntsman.** (Lilarinofanficgodess **

**doesn't own that either) **

It's an awesome movie if I do say so myself!

About an hour before Aoki was going to pick me up I was already running about the house wondering what do wear.

"Sequin Cardigan, NO. Jeans, Maybe. Hula skirt, HELL NO." I said, rummaging through my closet while tossing the rejected

artictles of clothing to the floor.

After a grueling 30 mintues I settled on vintage-wash jeans, a black cashmere jacket and a striped long-sleeved shirt with my best pair of flats.

While I snatched my carrot-shaped wallet out of drawer I hear Aoki pull into my driveway with Neru and Teto.

Though still in the process of gathering my belongings I wasn't able to answer the door right away.

I took my leisurely time until I faintly heard Neru say, "Maybe if we throw rocks at her window she'll finally get her ass the hell down here!"

"Ok! I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yell from my window.

Neru better not get her panties in a twist and decide that it's ok to through rock up there!

I rush downstairs, grab my keys on the hook by the door and made my way to Aoki's station wagon.

"Off to the theatre we go!" cheers Teto from the shotgun seat.

Aoki giggled and Neru just sat there with minimum enthusiasum, chipping away at her nail polish.

"Alright! We're hear, everyone!" Aoki said, pulling up to the nearest vacant parking spot.

The scent of popcorn butter wafted through the cinema.

Inhaled the scent, much better than the ladie's bathroom at school!

We approach the ticket counter in the middle of the lobby and Aoki asked, "4 adult tickets for Snow White and the Huntsman please!"

I threw down the money for my ticket, in this case- *1000 yen.

"Ok, we got our tickets. There is 30 minutes left until the movie. And I'm not getting any younger, lets get us some pop corn." Neru said.

When it was twenty minutes until the movie we decided to go in.

While locating our seats (Center row O, seat 119) we managed a conversation.

"I've always wanted to see this movie!" beamed Aoki.

"Me too." responded Neru and Teto nodded cheerfully.

I gave a small smile with an, "I guess."

We all sat down and conversed until the previews were streaming.

And that has now got to where I am now.

Ah! My stomach is growling.

I whisper to Neru,"Could you pass the-"

Wait... no that can't be _him _slipping into the seat next to me... with Miku?

Oh my god. You're KIDDING me!

Really? ! Now? !

Len Kagamine has just slid into the seat next to me with his girlfriend, Miku.

"Dont make eye contact. Don't make eye contact." I chant to myself over and over.

Len looks bored, so obviously Miku dragged him here.

Honestly, if I were Len I would have killed myself from insanity of listening to Miku blab on and on about a new lip gloss flavor or whatever shit she was talking about.

"And Lenny... those boots were bogo AND twenty percent off!" I hear her whisper.

God, I bet I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out smarter statements than half of what she says.

When Miku realizes we're next to her she looks at Neru and I like we're the scum on the bottom of her shoe and then smiles at Aoki and Teto.

Lesbian.

Then her phone with what I swear has the loudest ringtone ever goes of in the middle of the movie.

Now she's embarrassed and blushing a dark pink.

What a nice color, I may paint my walls that shade.

Though I am quite meek a part of me wanted to say stuff to Miku like, "Can I borrow your face, my ass is going on vacation", "People know when their natuarl beauties,

obviously you know where you stand", or even," A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey."

"Pssst, Neru, switch me seats." I whisper.

"Hell no twinkle dooshe, it's getting to the good part."

Sigh. I'm going to have to suffer through this, aren't I?

I mean- it wouldn't be that bad, getting lost into is bright windex blue eyes and...

WAIT A MINUTE.

What did I just say?

Oh nevermind.

Neru's right! it is getting to the good part!

Well, I can't enjoy it as much as I possibly could because Miku won't shut up.

I swear everytime she applies another layer of lip gloss I can feel her brain cells decreasing.

Why did Miku target me at lunch that one day, anyways?

I guess it will remain a mystery.

Sigh.

Hoping things won't get out of hand,

Gumi

* * *

**Don't hate me for not updating in a month T^T**

**To be honest, I kind of forgot about this story *sniff sniff***

**But due to your reviews and support I will continue!**

**R & R, F & F (favorite and follow), and REVIEW!**

**I love you all SO much!**

**Check out my new story, Future Vocaloid Seminary!**

**I have two spots for OCs left so hurry up if you wanna send one in!**

**See ya next time!**

**V**

**v**

**REVIEW NOW**

**V**

**v**

**FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE**

**V**

**v **

**OR ELSE...!**

**V**

**v**

**I DUNNO, JUST REVIEW!**

**V**

**v**


	4. Entry 4: Cheer & Cowardice Now Thrice

**Whhazzup my fanfictioners? X3**

**This is Lilarino her with the fourth chapter of _The Diaries of A High School Gumi_!**

**I'm SOSOSOSO sorry that I didn't updated in FOREVER**

**I was trying to keep up with my other stories (such as Love In Paris and Future Vocaloid Seminary) then I figured that this one was behind! **

**I'm SO FRIGGIN busy and I have like, three other stories I have to write.**

**Anyways, thanks to BlackCatNeko999 I'm finally off my ass and up and at 'em XD **

**Now the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OBJECT/IDEA/BRAND/COMPANY/ETC. THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED IN THIS CONTENT!**

* * *

**+GUMI'S POV+**

Wazzup, my vegetable?

I just got out of my 7th period class and I am more than ready to go home!

"Cheerleading tryouts start this Friday, be at the gym or be square!" announced Miku triumphantly in front of the whole school in the beginning of one of the many hallways.

Yup. You got that right.

Miku is head cheerleader.

And get this- at the end of her whole 'motivational support the sports, support the school' shpeel she waits for when everyone else clears the hallway into it's just me and Aoki is in the bathroom.

Then leaning next to my ear she visciously whispered into it,"Listen, Gummy if you know what's best for you don't even _think _about trying out."

A big part of me was shaking in fear while the smallest smithereen of myself wanted to jump rope with her twin tails.

And now this is then shit got serious and suddenly I blurt out, "Sweetheart. You want to limit _my _possibilities for _your _selfish desires? You need to learn some humiliation."

In my head I was literally going OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD and I immediatley slapped a hand over my cursed mouth and gulped.

"Pfffffhahaha!" Miku retorted, "Cute! What are you going to do? Attack me with that cheap green hair die of yours? Learn your place!"

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

By the way; for your information, Miku I'm a NATURAL green!

After that unexpected and ugly confrontation Aoki sneaks up and goes all, "Hiya!" which caused me to jump while afterwards she giggles.

"Sh-should we start walking home now?" I asked as I clutched my books and random crap in my arms.

"Sure, but I wanna tell you something. I think we should try out for cheerleading!" she merrily suggested.

NO NO NO NO NO! NO! Aoki- NO!

Obviously _someone_ didn't listen to that 'pleasant' conversation I had with Miku.

"Weeeeeeeeell, m-m-maybe YOU should. I'm fine and all with blending in." I muttered while rocking on my heels.

"C'mon, at least try out with me! I just don't wanna do it alone!" Aoki explained.

"Fine..." I grumbled while staring at my feet while we proceeded out the school's front doors (interestingly enough, I discovered that Aoki and I don't live so far from each other).

I mean, I can purposely look bad so I won't have a single chance at making it!

Miku will have my HEAD once she sees me in the audition line, and I don't wanna die young and I need my head!

"It's going to be so fun!" Aoki beamed with grin.

"Uhhuh..." I sweat dropped .

Then, next to us pulled up a yellow Mazda 6 and as the windows rolled down it revealed to be Neru in the passenger seat.

"Yo, Greenie and Twinkle! Hop in!" she boomed from the inside of it, "This is Neruo, my bro. He's a senior."

"What's up, ladies?" Nerou asked with a flirtatious wink. Then as Neru gave him a good smack in the arm he released an,"Oooow!"

So here we are, cruising down the street probably looking like total idiots.

"Just drop us off here." Aoki said sweetly as we were at an intersection bordered with side walk that wasn't too far from our homes.

"See ya, Neru.." I muttered while I too along with Aoki hopped out of the car to walk.

"I can't wait for the try outs! It's going to be so fun since you're also going!" Aoki hoped with sparkling eyes.

"Uhuh.." I 'agreed' with a sweat drop .

Yeah.

Sure it be fun if maybe I don't know...

I didn't get threats from Miku!

And why does this side walk have so many fire hydrants that I trip over...?

A sidewalk is for walking not fire hydrants, am I right?

It's like they're hoping for an unfortunate somone fall flat on their face!

Sheesh!

Now what was in front of us was Aoki's vast apartment complex.

"See you tommorow, Aoki." I good-bye with a single wave as I too focus on making my way home.

Sigh. So long for keeping myself occupied now.

WAIT a minute.

That yellow hair...?

That can't be Len!

Well, ciao for now veggie!

I gotta get on the bounce!

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Yup. Running away from Len like an idiot.

'Cuz that's how I roll.

Sigh.

I just can't face him since that one time... ya know?

Wishing to be less cowardly won't help, right?

Yet- I would rather rot in the burning flames of hell than face him.

Uhuh, it's THAT BAD!

Anyways you BETTER wish me good luck and hope I don't make it in to cheer squad.

Wow, that was in some twisted order!

Cowardice now thrice,

Your little Gumi Bear

* * *

**Am I the only one who thinks this chapter is REALLY BORING?**

**Well, the next one should be about the try outs and all in case I think of some 'brilliant' idea.**

**How will Miku react?**

**Did Len see Gumi while she was walking to her house?**

**What exactly was Len doing there?**

**Ideas appreciated!**

**See ya next time but while you're at it, R & R and F & F (favorite and follow)!**


	5. Entry 5: Praying for the Worst

**Yeah-yuh!**

**I'm here with yet another chapter of Diaries of A High School Gumi! **

**I really want to focus on this story just a bit more since you can say I kinda neglected it...**

**Anyways, the reviews for this chapter were just great thanks to ...**

**-BlackCatNeko999(thank you so much! Blame my friends for polluting my mind with randomness XD. I'm really glad you read these chappies over again owo)**

**-Fruitloops25 (Ikr? I added a little character developement to Miku, thank Sokka-Mushroom for that!)**

**-PinkRoseStories (OHMYFRIGGINGOD this review wanted to make me cry but in the good way! Thank you SOOOOO much for everything!~)**

**-Guest 1(IKR?! Thanks for the review, and hopefully you'll enjoy this lil'chappie :D)**

**-Guest 2 (OHOHOH! There will be drama in this one, I promise you!)**

**-Kyoichi Amaya (Thank you so much! Keep being awesome!)**

**Enjoy, everyone! This chapter was made especially for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN ANY CONTENT IN THIS PUBLICATION THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED.**

* * *

Guess where I am?

You couldn't have guessed more correctly.

In the girls locker room after school, watching Aoki stretch for cheer leading tryouts.

I know, we're all suprised that I actually went through with this and Miku hasn't tore my head off yet.

But remember- it's ONLY for Aoki.

"This is going to be great, Gumi! Isn't it going to be so much fun if we both get on the cheer leading squad?!" she squeed while bending over to touch her right foot.

"Yeah, sure... sure..."I murmured.

And now I'm pacing back and forth like a lunatic.

Well, wait- luna is the Latin word for moon and a tick is a blood-sucking parasite... oh well.

Never mind me. Obviously my sanity is questionable at the moment with Miku on my back and all.

"Yeash, Gumi? Why are you darting all over the place with that thing in your face?" Aoki asked with a puzzled mask on her face.

OH Aoki, Aoki, Aoki.

Little.

Innocent.

Aoki.

"No reason, no reason at all..." I trailed in a mumble like a mad man, as if I was trying to assure myself and not my mild-mannered companion.

"Alright then, what ever keeps your boat afloat..." she shrugged;however, did not manage to sweep that questioning expression out of her psyches.

My palms have grown cool, damp, and clammy and my knees are weakened to the very patella.

Miku cannot eat me caniballisim is not legal, Miku cannot eat me caniballisim is not legal...

"Alright, everyone up!" none other than Miku (Ms. Iwasbornwithaspoonupmyass) called from the top step leading out to the gymnasium.

"Come on Gumi, no one's gonna bite.." Aoki comforted as she was lightly dragging me up each step- one by one.

Ohohoh, you!

You can't be so sure of that with a demon tealette on my heel!

If you've went through what I have with Miss Priss up there, then you would have locked yourself in the locker room showers!

"I really have no choice after all..." I faintly murmured, only the slightest shred above a whisper.

All of us were lined up in a neat row and Miku paced back and forth while taking thorough glances of us.

Of course when she laid her eyes on me (who is currently dying inside, thank you for asking...) I already knew that all hell would break loose.

In her eyes were the flames of the devil's himself and it was almost expectant that steam would shoot out of her ears like an over-boiled tea kettle.

Yup, that bad my sublime little calcium-rich daucus **(A/N: 'daucus is genus of the carrot)**.

When she concluded cursing me to the depths of my grave Miku went to the center of the gym and asked each and everyone of us if we could do a 'toe-touch'.

No- not where you lay upon the ground and bend over.

It's where you jump into the splits formation and THEN touch your toes.

Stupid, right?

Aoki's was great; almost as if she was a spring.

Mines...? Not so much, unless if you count landing on your but as a complete success.

I'll be back after this act of terror...

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Well. I'm back.

And luckily alive, regarding a sore bumas 'ok'.

Try outs were basically the pinnacle of humiliation for multiple reasons.

We should get our acceptance or rejectance envelopes tommorow and I know which I'm going to receive.

I'm already practicing my 'Oh, bummer!' face in the mirror!

It needs some work (hint: it gives off the feeling that I need to take a lengthy dose of prune juice), but it will do for tnow.

Miku was boring friggin' eye-daggers into my soul the whole 120 minutes but I have no worries.

That bitch can just shove a pen up her but!

Yeah, yeah... good for you, Gumi...

Hoping for the worst- dreading for the best,

Your lil' Gum-Gum chan.

* * *

**So tell me my darling fanfictioners- was this chapter satisfying? :D**

**I hope so!**

**Anyways, I can realte to Gumi right now with the doubt and anticipation and all...**

**Now brightly- 7 weeks until winter vacation (which means more chappies out of me!).**

**I've been a mess lately so please forgive me on the late update- my studies has consumed quite the portion of my spare time.**

**My job isn't helping either, but hey! A girl needs some money.**

**OxOxO Love ya bunches my lovely honey munches,**

**Lilarino**

**v**

**V**

**REVIEW, READ, RECOMMEND AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**V**

**v**

**VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR MY LOYAL READERS! (::)**

**V**

**v**


	6. Entry 6: This and that and this!

**Hey! It's Lilarino, I'm not dead! Sorry, I was actually kind of on a hiatus...**

**But it's INEXCUSABLE to put you guys off that long.**

**My chapters should be better than ever, because trust me, my writing has improved drastically!**

**Now you guys enjoy the chapter!~ :D**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO BE COPYRIGHTED IN THIS PUBLICATION.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed with a shock no remaining dictionary could ever describe.

How?!

Why?!

Did they have a stroke during evaluations, or something?!

The key purpose of how I'm about to piss my pants is that the impossible happened.

I got accepted into cheerleading.

I was spazzing out in hysterics just as I saw "Gumi Megpoid" right on that list, posted on the bill board.

"Oh my god, Gumi! This is going to be so great!" Aoki squealed.

Apparently she also got in, also.

Yeah, my best friend maybe happy now, but only one thing was on my mind.

I mean the terror that is.

She who must not me named.

Miss I-was-born-with-a-spoon-up-my-ass.

You guessed, the she-devil herself, Hatsune Miku.

Hahahaha...what's the worst that can happen?!

ONLY THAT SHE COULD SCOOP MY INSIDES OUT AND USE THEM AS JEWELRY!

One positive is... when nothing, besides hiding behind Aoki.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuumi? Gumi gum drops? You there?" Aoki yelled as she avidly swiped her hand multiple times inches from my face.

"Oh, uh... yeah. Just 'happy'... that's all." I mumbled like an oaf.

There's my whole entire high school experience.

Straight down the shitty lou.

"Practice is on Wednesday wanna come over to my place?" Aoki suggested with a shrug.

"Sure, why not?" I responded.

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID.

A substantial part of me dreaded the thought of preparing myself to deal with queen fugly.

Now the heels of my leather oxfords were clicking against the grainy, rigid side-walk surface.

Then that's when yours truly remembers that she saw Len Kagamine not too far away from where she was standing.

Smooth, referring to myself in third person...

Every single time I get reminded of that moment I wonder, why?

"See you, Gumi!" Aoki waved good-bye.

At that moment, several feet away was Neru.

The girl as tough as nails.

The girl no one dare defied.

"Yo, Greenie. Heard you're one of those shit-nosed cheer bitches now." Neru bluntly stated, spitting her spear mint gum out onto the side-walk,"Miku'll try to ruin your ass."

"Hahahaha... thanks?" I 'thanked' her nervously.

"Don't mention it." she said, now walking beside me, "Well, good luck you'll need it more than anybody at the moment, you sneaky bitch."

"Um. Ok." Murmured, making my way home.

What'll happen, my lil' daucus?

Not even the wise man dumpster hobo would've saw this one coming.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::****~::~::~::~::~::~::****~::~::~::~::~::~::****~::~::~::~::~::~::**

Guess who I saw while jogging (Yes, I jog. I may not jog GRACEFULLY but I jog.)?

Len Kagamine!

Guess what happened?!

M'kay, so...

I bethought tripping over side-walk cracks for the thirty-second time and then I see this bright, boisterous flash of butter-colored hair.

"Oh that must be Neru!" I thought, walking over to where I saw it.

Oh, baby lord Jesus was I WRONG.

Unfortunately, when the misplacement struck me I was only meters away from none other than Len Kagamine.

You know.

The kid I casually threw my lunch at.

Yeah, him.

"Oh, look at that, I got take care my sick unicorn, gotta go!" I piped with fakery.

You heard me, a sick unicorn was the best I could come up with.

"Oh, hey Gumi!" Len greeted when my back was just turned.

Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are, my friend.

That pretty much forced me to rotate back my previous position.

"Umm... hi?" I greeted back, confused as hell and all its demons.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked.

"Funny, that's exactly what I was thinking. I kinda live six blocks from here... you?" I explained.

"Well, you're standing on my front lawn right now." Len stated.

With that and this...

And this means that this means that?!

Len and I lived in the same street, only he had a lavish mansion and not my crummy apartment.

"Well, I got to go, you know jogging and all." I excused, still faking everything.

"Just one more thing. On the GPA board, your grade point average isn't so good... need any tutoring?" he suggested.

My cheeks grew rose, to scarlet, and lastly a crimson.

Yup, though; I highly doubt that Miku would ever approve of this tutoring but, hey! I need it!

I got straight Cs on my midterm!

"Um. Sure. S-s-s-see you later I guess?"

"Alright." Len said resuming to his activities

Yeah, daucus- that just happened!

And now I'm on my way to Aoki's house to practice.

I'm praying that I only come out of it with minor injuries.

Flexibility is NOT my forte, if you couldn't tell already.

Id bend over for joy!

If I could...

Over hills, and through the lawn, to Aoki's house we go! (Sorry, couldn't resist!)

Right when I was on the driveway some evil dog **(A/N: a link of the picture of it is on my profile)**, small, white, and fluffy, chases me with this crazy look in its eye.

Next, a shrill, familiar voice commands it return.

It was Rin Kagamine.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked and gave a look to me as if I was no better than what comes out of her dog.

"Uh. N-n-n-nothing." I hesitated nervously.

"Mhm. Yeah, whatever. Stay away from Miku, she gets nauseated even by the scent of you." Rin sneered, walking off.

How are she and Len twins?

"Smell you later too, piss-off." I muttered way under a whisper.

Who lit the fuse on her tampon, anyways?

Probably queen Turdslyvannia, Hatsune pissy Miku.

I mean, who else would?

I don't know what her problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce.

Well, resuming to strolling down the drive way I finally realized Aoki's house looks really nice!

With the fresh brick and the stone stairs, I could tell it was relatively new.

Anyways, this day could not ever get anymore shocking than it already is.

Making cheer and discovering Len lives only several blocks down the road is all exhausting.

Preparing for almost breaking my neck,

Your poor (and very, very nervous) little Gumi Gum Drops.

* * *

**I really hoped you enjoyed it.**

**With entrance exams and a final, everything was overwhelming that fanfiction was on the back burner :(**

**We can all agree that this chapter was quite eventful, right?**

**SWALLOW THAT! XD**

**Anyways, since I was a little rusty it may not be the best, but I'm very glad I finally posted.**

**I'm back and (hopefully) better that ever!**

**R&R and F&F, my lovelies- have a good morning (2 am for me :P).**

**See you next chapter!**

** V**

**v**

**SWEETS FOR ALL WHO REVIEW! ;D**

**V**

**v **

**CLICK THAT VERY SEXY POST BUTTON THIS INSTANT!**

**V**

**v**


End file.
